


The Hunt.

by avcrozz



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Multi, Teasing, sex in chapter 2 probably if I ever write it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcrozz/pseuds/avcrozz
Summary: If Reyna's a jaguar, and Viper's a cobra, then Killjoy's a hapless mouse.
Relationships: Killjoy/Reyna/Viper (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is I wrote it at 4 am.

Reyna is a predator. 

She’s the epitome of the word. Ruthless. Relentless. She chases her prey tirelessly, until they’re too exhausted to even squeak, and then she moves in for the kill. Her nails are like a jaguar’s claws, scraping across skin, drawing blood and making her quarry mewl and squirm beneath her.

Reyna doesn’t hunt because she needs to. No, she does it for the thrill, the absolute sense of euphoria at a submissive, helpless target beneath her, quivering beneath the touch of her fingers and the ghost of her breath at their neck.

Viper, too, is a predator – but of a different nature.

Viper’s calculating. Cruel. She knows exactly how much neurotoxin is required for the kill. How long it will take. On the battlefield, her hunter’s prowess had intrigued (and frightened) many a recruit. There is never a question left unanswered in Viper’s mind when it comes to the hunt.

If Reyna’s a jaguar, then Viper is a cobra. Fierce, terrifying, deadly.

And now – the jaguar and the cobra share a common target. A small, squeaky little mouse – Killjoy.

Killjoy, the naïve, young engineer, completely unaware of the two deadly hunters vying for her.

They’d bicker, they’d squabble, they’d _watch._ Was it creepy? Definitely. They stalked Killjoy as if she were really nothing more than a prey animal to be devoured. Watching the young engineer as she went about her day, chatting to her fellow agents, hanging out in the range, or in her bombsite of a lab, working on some invention that neither Viper nor Reyna care for.

They only care to have this little mouse pinned beneath them, squeaking its final breaths as the hunters got to feast.

Hunters are built for patience. For stalking their prey for as long as they possibly can, waiting for the _perfect_ moment to strike and tear them apart.

But even the hunter’s patience runs dry eventually. They’ll take undue risks in their desperation, their passion. But most of the time, with risk comes potential reward.

Killjoy is enjoying a coffee in the early morning sun. She’s in the outdoor courtyard, designed so that the agents may get some sunlight and fresh air every so often. She’s leaning against a wall, one leg crossed over the other; sipping at the bitter liquid with one hand – in the other, she’s scrolling through her phone.

The engineer’s jet hair is unkempt, dark locks sitting every which way. Her glasses are a little crooked, and her beanie is nearly falling off her head. Jacket crumpled, those pretty eyes dark with sleepiness – it’s clear as day that Killjoy hasn’t slept even a wink.

The number one rule of the hunt – pick off your prey while it’s weakened.

And that’s exactly what Reyna intends to do.

Viper isn’t here now. Reyna can get her way with the little mouse without any interference from the poisonous woman.

“Killjoy.” Reyna’s voice is nothing more than a sickly sweet purr.

The engineer looks up. She’s tired, Reyna can see that instantly, and the coffee doesn’t appear to be helping her much.

“Oh, hello Reyna,” she replies. Her European accent is thick now, Reyna notes. _How cute._

“You look tired, little mouse.” It’s a nickname that Reyna may have stolen from Viper. It seems to have an effect on Killjoy, because she blushes and fidgets, seeming uncomfortable under Reyna’s mauve gaze – but she doesn’t make any attempts to move away as Reyna approaches.

“Perhaps you’re not getting enough sleep?” Reyna’s nails trace up and down Killjoy’s throat, stopping right in the middle, so she might be able to feel the engineer’s pulse. And as the radiant suspected, her pulse was fast, much faster than normal, and it pleased Reyna indefinitely.

“What’s wrong, _little mouse?_ ” Reyna purrs. Her lips are right by Killjoy’s ear. The young technician is breathing fast, shallow breaths now. From fear, or from excitement? It’s impossible to tell.

And suddenly, Reyna gently bites down on Killjoy’s ear, eliciting a beautiful yelp of shock from the girl. Oh, how it’s music to Reyna’s ears. She wants to hear more of that.

“Perhaps…the cat has your tongue?”

Killjoy is all flustered now. Face tainted a scarlet red, breathing so fast one may think she were hyperventilating. Reyna could _sense_ her heartbeat, all sped up, and all because of _her._ She’s flattered.

Reyna moves. Places both hands on either side of Killjoy’s head, trapping the little engineer flush against the wall with her body, leaving her all cornered with no way out. One of Reyna’s hands grips Killjoy’s chin, forcing her to meet the soul-eater’s gaze.

“Oh~”

“Reyna, how many times must I tell you not to play with your food?”

A scowl breaks out on Reyna’s face as she twists her head to meet the gaze of the intruder. It’s Viper – of course it is. Who knows how long she’s been watching.

The snake approaches, clicking her tongue in approval at Killjoy’s flustered state, still so very trapped against the wall by Reyna.

“You didn’t really think I would allow you to have all of the fun by yourself, did you?”

Killjoy was looking between the two of them with confusion written all over her features. “Viper, Reyna...I don’t think I understand, what is going on?”

Reyna is quick to return to her prey.

“Oh, do not worry, little mouse. Viper is just a little _jealous_ , that is all.”

Viper scowls unhappily upon hearing _her_ nickname leaving Reyna’s lips.

Reyna hums, and all of a sudden she’s attacking the side of Killjoy’s neck.

Teeth too sharp to be human dig into the engineer’s pale skin, just barely drawing blood, one of Reyna’s hands pushing flush against Killjoy’s collar to hold her in place as she squirms and mewls.

“ _Schei_ _ße!_ ” Killjoy gasps, head tilted back ever so slightly and lips parted. Neither Viper nor Reyna know what the word means, but both take it as a sign to continue.

Sabine isn’t keen to let Reyna have all the fun by herself, though. She moves closer – has to force herself to stand a bit taller in order to reach Killjoy’s lips, something that Reyna snickers lightly at, sending beautiful vibrations through Killjoy’s skin – and captures Killjoy’s lips.

It’s a rough kiss, and one that Killjoy instantly gives in to. Viper forces her tongue inside, dominating over the engineer enough to make her whimper and tremble.

Reyna seems to take it as a competition. She moves down, leaving huge purple bruises laced with dark blood all down Killjoy’s neck to her collarbone.

One of Reyna’s hand slips underneath Killjoy’s jacket and her shirt, and suddenly her fingers are cupping and squeezing one of Killjoy’s breasts – making the engineer squeal and squirm in surprise.

“Ah! Reyna- wha-“ She’s cut off by Viper’s lips once more. The snake is hungry, that’s clear – she’s almost shoving Reyna aside, practically devouring the dishevelled engineer, teeth snapping at biting at her plump lips, Viper’s even grinding against her lightly. Quite clearly, she’s enjoying herself much more than Reyna is.

And Reyna won’t stand for such a thing.

She tugs Sabine back. Their eyes are glowering, dark with anticipation.

“Now now, Sabine,” Reyna purrs. “How could we possibly gotten so far ahead of ourselves? I’m sure poor Killjoy doesn’t appreciate it one bit.” She’s chastising, sarcastically, casting a glance at the shell-shocked engineer.

Viper initially scowls at Reyna – but then, she seems to realise the game she’s playing, and the scowl turns to a smirk.

“You’re entirely right. We do apologise, Killjoy. We’ll be on our way now.”

They make to leave.

But little Killjoy, all flustered and worked up, protests.

“Hey, wait! You can’t just- where are you going?”

She runs to catch up. And that’s the precise reaction that both agents were hoping for.

“Please-“

Reyna grabs Killjoy by the shoulders, pulls her to face her, eliciting a squawk of protest from the engineer.

“Oh, you want to continue this? Somewhere more… _suitable_ , perhaps?”

Killjoy nods briskly, affirmatively.

Reyna glances to Sabine, and smirks.


End file.
